I Don't Wanna Be in Love
by Akira Darely
Summary: Temari and Shikamaru have been together for a few months, but it's not going as planned. Late at night Temari hears a song that reminds her of her relationship, and it eggs her to end it… will she really? Or will Shikamaru be able to keep them together?


**So. I got a review telling me that SongFics aren't allowed. I was unaware because of my long absence. I will rework this fanfic soon. Thank you for the notice.**

**Okay, so this is a new story. It will ONLY be a one shot, and I thought it up a while ago because I absolutely love the song. It's always been a favorite of mine, and I thought that it would work out for these two since they always were an odd couple :P …shh. I am aware that they are not an actual couple yet, but I LIKE THEM TOGETHER SO SHUT IT! :P haha sorry!**

**So, as you guys know, I was gone for a very long time. I am sorry. I didn't mean to be, but it happened. You can go ahead and PM me if you want to know why, I don't care if people know or not now… anyways, I hope you like the story!**

**Universe: **Ninja world, but with my own twist

**Pairing:** Temari/Shikamaru

**Point of View: **Temari

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the song "Dance Floor Anthem (I don't wanna be in love)" by Good Charlotte

**Summary: **Temari and Shikamaru have been together for a few months, but it's not going as planned. Late at night Temari hears a song that reminds her of her relationship, and it eggs her to end it… will she really? Or will Shikamaru be able to keep them together?

**I realize this is not some of my best work. Please forgive me! Especially since this is sort of a song fic… not really because the characters can't normally hear the lyrics of the song, but you know what I mean! I think…**

**OH! READ THIS NOTE!**

**Please disregard the fact that in actuality it takes three days to get to Konoha, in my story please for the moment pretend that it takes three hours... thanks a ton! :) **

**Enjoy the story!**

**I Don't Wanna Be in Love**

Walking towards the restaurant, that my friends had decided to meet at, I looked out the window, the bottle in my hand, drinking slowly as the tears rolled down my face.

I had given him everything. My god damn all, and this is how he repays me… Shaking my head slowly, I look down at the ground trying to forget the person who had almost think that I were actually in love.

Faintly I heard Dance Floor Anthem playing in the background, and I couldn't help but realize how true this song was… if only the lyrics were reversed.

"_She's going out, to forget they were together._

_All that time he was taking her for granted, _

_She wants to see, if there's more,_

_Than he gave she's looking for"_

Shikamaru and I had gotten together, and at first, I had been all for it. Shikamaru was a nice guy. Sweet. Smart. And had a really good head on his shoulders, unlike most guys… I spent all my time trying to make him happy, getting into the village to see him, learning the game that he always played with Asuma, and more. But he never even cared.

"_He calls her up, he's trippin' on the phone now_

_He doesn't want her out there and alone now._

_He knows she's moving it, Knows she's using it._

_Now he's losing it, she don't care."_

I don't know whether the guy was afraid of commitment, didn't really like me, or some combination of the two, but I knew one thing. I was sick of it. There was no way that I was going to follow after Shikamaru like I had in the past…

"_Everybody, put up your hands,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_

As I listened to the song, and thoughts flew through my mind, I realized how closely this song hit to home. I don't want to be in love. I refuse to fall for someone who can't even realize how much he had meant to me and spent all his time going out with friends, blowing me off and not acknowledging how much it took to get a mission that took me to Konoha. Who wants to feel as though they're of no real use, and have the feeling of loneliness follow them around? Certainly not me.

"_He was always giving her attention,_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned._

_He was dedicated, but most suckers hate it, _

_That girl was fine, but she didn't appreciate it."_

But then again… Now it seems that he finally wants me now that I haven't visited the smartass in a few months. He keeps sending me messages by bird, even sent one to me by those mail carriers. But it doesn't matter… Even though he wants me now, it doesn't even take back the fact that I tried so hard before, and only now does he care because I've begun the process of separation.

"_She calls him up, he's tripping on the phone now,_

_He had to get up, and he ain't coming home now._

_He's trying to forget her, that's how we come with him,_

_When he first met her, when they first got together."_

Sighing, I looked down at my phone wishing that there was some way that we could start over. Some way that we could salvage this relationship that I had thought would be so perfect…

"_Everybody, put up your hands,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Feel the beat now, if you've got nothing left,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Back it up now, you've got a reason to live,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._

_Feeling good now, don't be afraid to get down,_

_Say I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love."_

But even if he did try and get me back, that doesn't even mean anything… It shouldn't mean anything. When has he ever done something for me when it didn't seem like I was leaving? That's right. Nothing. Do I really want to go after a guy who doesn't even to seem to care anymore? No. I don't.

"_To the beat, to the beat, to the beat,_

_You got nothing to lose,_

_Don't be afraid to get down."_

As I tuned back into the words, I took another sip of my drink wondering whether or not I had anything to lose. Was I in love with the boy who confused me so?

No… Not to my knowledge. If anything, I had fallen out of like with him… That's right… Fallen out of like. I don't think I like the boy anymore.

"_We break up, it's something that we do now._

_Everyone has got to do it sometime,_

_It's okay, let it go,_

_Get out there and find someone."_

Should I let it go? Yes, I think it's time.

Putting down some money on the bar, and downed the rest of my drink before gathering up my things and rushing out of there. Running down the streets of Suna, I didn't even think about whether or not I should be telling Gaara that I was leaving. The only things in my mind were the last few lines of the song.

"_It's too late to be trippin' on the phone here,_

_Get off the wire, know everything is good here._

_Stop what you're doin', you don't wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to find a new one."_

Those few lines ran over and over in my head as I ran towards Konoha, not even thinking about the time it would take me to get there.

As I was almost inside of the place that harbored my crappy first boyfriend, my anger seemed to grow.

Why had I even liked him in the first place? He was lazy, slightly rude, didn't ever try to make sure I was happy until recently. Why was I even trying to stay with him? Did I somehow believe that there was some sliver of hope that he would change for the better to like me?

I shook my head, as I slowed to a stop in front of his door, knocking loudly, not caring that it was nearing two in the morning. Waiting a good minute or so, I knocked again louder, hoping that the lazy ass would get up.

One minute passed, and then another… right as I was about to knock again, I saw a light turn on, and heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door.

"Temari?"

His lazy drawl called out, as the door opened.

"Yeah, it's me Shikamaru."

A lazy smile made it's way onto his face, and I felt a flutter in my heart.

"I'm glad you're here."

I looked at him defiantly.

"Well, I'm here for a reason."

He was silent for a moment, before closing his eyes, only to open them after a few moments, a sad look shining through.

"You're here to break up with me, aren't you, you troublesome woman…"

I nodded my head.

"Of course I am. You should know that this can't work with us living in two separate cities that could break alliances at any time… Also, I'm sick of you not paying attention to me. So to put it bluntly, it's over."

I turned to leave, having said what I had come to say, only to feel a wrist on mine.

Whirling around to pull my hand away, he pulled me close, planting a quick kiss on my lips. My heart began to pound, and I melted into the kiss. But to my dismay, it only lasted a few moments.

As he pulled away, I missed the contact instantaneously, and I whimpered slightly.

"Troublesome woman, can't you tell that we are meant to be? I'm sorry it took me so long to notice, but I can't live without you. So don't you dare leave me."

My eyes widened at his words.

"No… Shikamaru, this can't work out. There are so-"

"Yes is can," He interrupted. "You're just afraid that I'll start ignoring you again… But that was a... Think about this like a battle. When we fought, I seem to do stupid things as I'm trying to think about every single move. Every single consequence and unknown goes through my head as I try and work out the kinks so I can defeat the opponent."

"I don't see what that has to do with us."

My anger is starting to diminish, and frankly I just want to get out of his sight so that he doesn't make me change my mind.

"You troublesome woman let me finish talking."

He gives me that lopsided smirk of his. My heart flutters again, and I let him finish speaking.

"I am in a fight, as I am in a relationship. I think everything through, and that's what I was doing the first few months. I was thinking everything through so that I could see whether this would work or not… And it will. I've planned out the next three hundred moves that we will make. Together. As a couple."

I blinked. Once. Twice. As I let the information of what he was saying sink in.

"You… you really planned everything out?"

He nodded, pulling me inside his apartment.

"Firstly, I'm going to take you on our first official date. After that, we'll go on a many more dates because every mission that takes me near Suna, I'll take, as well as any vacation time that I take, it will be to Suna… And to stay in touch while I'm not taking off time to go to Suna, I'm going to invest in some of those silly little contraptions you have so we can talk more often… After we've been dating for a good seven or eight months, I was planning to talk to Tsunade about letting me transfer to Suna where I would move in with you, if you let me. There, I would take any missions that were around the area, and would check back in with Tsunade at the end of every month."

My eyes widened in surprise at the thoughtfulness of his plan. Did he really think about everything?

"After we were living together or at least in the same city, for at least eight months, I was going to give you a ring, which I found a few months ago-"

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I realized that Shikamaru had already planned out everything… he cared a lot more than I had ever thought.

"Shikamaru, why did it take you this long to figure out that you wanted this relationship!"

He shot me a lazy smile.

"Well, you're a strong minded woman Temari. Not only had I never even been attracted to someone before, but I also wasn't sure what to think of anything… But when I was walking passed a jewelry store, I spotted this engagement ring that seemed to scream you. Seeing that ring made me realize that you were it for me, and that no one else would make me as happy as you would."

I game him a playful slap on the chest.

"Well, I almost thought that you didn't want me… But… You really do seem to want this to work."

Giving me a genuine smile, he nodded.

"I really do Temari. I love you with all my heart, and believe it or not, I can't wait until the day that you are all mine."

I smiled, a happy feeling rising in my chest.

"I love you too, Shikamaru…"

"Now why in the world did you run all the way to Konoha, in the dead of the night, smelling slightly of beer?"

I laughed quietly, before leading him over to the couch against the back of his living room wall. Sitting down on it, he followed suit and put an arm around me, pulling me close.

Breathing in the lovely musky, forest scent that seemed to cling to his body and define Shikamaru, I told him the story of my slightly crazy and emotional night.

**I hope you liked it! Please no flames or criticism… **

**Thanks a Million! :)**

**~Akira Darely**


End file.
